


the adventures of a mischievous brat

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/o3/16





	the adventures of a mischievous brat

**Author's Note:**

> o2/o3/16

With Sophia sleeping over at her friend’s house, Yifan and Yixing had all the time in the world to themselves. Allegedly, she was having a sleep over, but both Yixing and Yifan knew that their friend was taking her and her own daughter to Disney World for the whole weekend without their permission. It wasn’t like they hated the idea, more like… they were thankful. It wasn’t every day that they got to spend some time for themselves. Usually, they’d have some time to cuddle in bed, before the storm of what was their children rushed inside their bedroom and hogged up all they had once thought of as ‘alone’ time. Moments alone were sacred. Ever since Sophia grew up and moved into her very own room, they took it upon themselves to sleep just a bit closer in bed.

 _Just a bit_. They couldn’t forget about Anson, who was already three years old and still couldn’t understand the concept of sleeping on the bed right next to Sophia’s. No, he liked to curl up in between both Yifan and Yixing at around midnight when he _presumed_ them to be sleeping peacefully. He’d take up all their personal space, kick and turn, and cry and steal blankets throughout the entire night. Yixing thought it was cute. Yifan was becoming tired of the uncomfortableness that their youngest child brought them when they were meant to be relaxing.

It hadn’t been like this _every_ night. At one point, when Anson turned two years old, Yixing would lay him down in his own crib and he’d stay there, sound asleep. Those days were golden. Yifan and Yixing would walk out of the room Anson and Sophia shared, and they’d rush to their own bedroom to finally spend some much needed alone time. Then, their night-time activities consisted of gentle intimacy, and there were no children crying or slipping into their bed at nearly one in the morning.

Now, their night-time activities were rushed, cut off short—hell, they barely even got to kissing when door flew open, which is exactly what was happening this time around. _Again_.

“Damn. It’s Anson again.” Yifan murmured. His lips hovered over Yixing’s neck, and he breathed out in annoyance.

Yixing sighed and quietly pushed his husband off him. Yifan rolled on his back and pretended he had been asleep all along. They could hear the faint sound of small footsteps reaching their bed, and their mattress dipping down as Anson climbed onto it.

Yixing sat up, and his small baby crawled into his lap. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Anson sniffled, and Yixing knew he was going to cry. “Scary noises…” He whispered.

Yixing’s face went red in an instant, and Yifan’s went pale. He never thought that the noises they made were the reason Anson always ruined their nights. Sure, he could admit that Yixing was never quiet, but he never thought the noises would be heard in the room right down the hall.

“O-Oh… that’s okay, we can just sleep together with daddy. Right, daddy?” Yixing said.

Yifan slowly sat up, and with furrowed eyebrows, he agreed. “Just for tonight. This is the last time, okay Anson?”

The little boy blew a raspberry.

“You’re a big boy now, and need to sleep in your own room.” Yifan insisted. “No more sleeping with us, or your daddy Yixing, okay?”

“You’re a big boy… Why you sleep with daddy?”

Yifan could hear Yixing laughing at this, and all he could do was cover his face with his hands. “Never mind. The scary noises will stop if you stay in your room.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

The small boy giggled and once again, crawled in between both his daddies. He curled up to Yifan’s back this time, and grabbed Yixing’s hand so it wrapped around his tiny toddler waist.

“Night night, daddies.” Anson whispered, tapping Yifan with his hand. Yifan sighed heavily, and turned around to face his little boy. He couldn’t be mad at his little angel for too long.

“Good night, baby.”

He looked at Yixing, who smiled apologetically.

 _We need to get a baby sitter_ , Yifan mouthed, finally agreeing to Yixing’s suggestion from months ago.


End file.
